


Empty

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Feeblemind Spell, Gen, Protective Nott | Veth Brenatto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Nott struggles to cope with feeblemind!Caleb.Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "empty shell".
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is a follow up to "Wiped" in which Nott and Beau rescue Caleb only to find out that someone has used the feeblemind spell on him. This one huuuuurt but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

For all that Caleb has been a shy, quiet sort for as long as they’ve known him, the Caleb they all knew was a jolly, chatty sort compared to this new one. Where he was formerly hyperaware and careful, he is now absent. Absentminded, if they’re going to be literal. He says nothing, does nothing without someone there to guide him onwards. He won’t eat if he isn’t handed food and watched carefully until it is consumed, won’t sleep until Nott pushes him to lay his head on the ground and covers him with a blanket. He won’t even hide in a fight, will just stand there wide-eyed and slack-jawed as chaos erupts around him. Where before self-preservation was his specialty, he is now incapable of protecting himself even when danger is so obvious.

It’s not only his self-preservation which is now non-existent. One evening, several nights after being rescued from his cell, he discovers the book holster beneath his jacket. His fingers brush leather as he sits in front of the fire, and the rest of the camp holds its breath as he paws at one of the books, once nimble fingers now struggling with the buckles. Caduceus is the one who crouches in front of him, drawing the book from the holster and placing it in Caleb’s hands with a soft smile. “Do you remember this one?” he asks their friend softly as he watches Caleb trace the book’s spine more gently than he’s done anything in days.

“Please,” Nott whispers, crossing her fingers on her lap. Jester reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing softly all the while watching Caleb with big, watery eyes.

Caleb turns the book over in his hands, frowning and chewing on his lip like he’s deep in thought. He seems to notice that it can open, and opens the front cover. His eyes seem to brighten a little as his fingers stroke the paper, and dart across it like he’s reading. He glances up at the others and his mouth stretches into a twisted version of a smile.

Then he throws the book into the campfire and his grin widens as the flames grow bigger.

“No!” Nott screams and throws herself at the book, even as the papers crumple and burn before her eyes. Curses spew from her lips as she scrambles to gather the pages, but they turn to ash the moment she touches them.

In the end all she can rescue is the cover. She clutches it to her chest, sobbing to herself. Caduceus moves to comfort her but she pulls away and curls her knees into her chest. She didn’t cry like this when they found Caleb in his cell, nor when she was forced to help him like was a child.

But this, this is the last straw. This is what she’s been afraid of all along. Her Caleb is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
